


After the movie?

by LizardGirl238



Category: Horrible Histories, Horrible Histories: The Movie - Rotten Romans
Genre: Best Friends, Celts, Crushes, F/M, Horrible Histories: The Movie - Rotten Romans - Freeform, Rotten Romans, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardGirl238/pseuds/LizardGirl238
Summary: Just something set after the Horrible Histories movie. Atti x Orla because I can't not have a ship in everything I watch.
Relationships: Atti & Orla (Horrible Histories), Atti/Orla (Horrible Histories)
Kudos: 9





	After the movie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cat Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cat+Squirrel).



Orla sat by the riverbank, watching the sunset. She'd been at the Solstice all day and was a little worn out, so she stayed there, waiting for the festivities to come to a close.


End file.
